BETA
by XxEtoliexX
Summary: A revision of 'In the Life of a Strawberry' GrimmjowxIchigoxUlquiorra
1. Strawberry & The Soul Reapers

**Main Pairing:**GrimmjowxIchigoxUlquiorra (this means all three together! not specifically Grimmjow/Ichigo, nor Ulquiorra/Ichigo)

**Warnings:** M/M, violence, vulgar language, slight fluff and threesome

**Disclaimer:**I do not own BLEACH, nor it's characters. I did not make profit. This is purely fanbased.

**Rating:** M

_AN:_I've come back to the beginning, and have edited and rewritten! So everything is much different from where it all started. I hope you all will still enjoy and not feel compelled to throw rotten food at me. The chapters have new titles. They're the chapter titles from the manga... I would also like to point out that I am hoping to keep fanfiction to the titles. -laughs- It's because I'm doing something that could get me mauled by the avid BLEACH readers. Also, thank ZiggyVanWagner for helping me to erhm... pimp out my look. And for giving me the courage to get back into writing.

* * *

**_-Strawberry & the Soul Reapers-_**

* * *

_'We fear that which we cannot see'_-Vol. 1.

* * *

'Mama,' called out the soft voice of a young boy with a shock of orange hair. A band-aid was over his nose, and his brown eyes were wide with curiosity as he padded over to the sink, where a woman with long brunette locks stood. But, as she turned to no doubt give the boy a smile, her face was smudged out. Her voice was distorted as she bent down to lift the smiling sun-haired boy into her arms.

Who was this woman? Mama, the boy had called out. She was a mother then. But, the fact that he could not see her face or hear her voice frightened the teen of fifteen years who stood by, ignored. He reached out for the woman as well, wanting to be held so lovingly as Mama was holding the little boy.

And somewhere in the distance was the sound of a buzzing water faucet? Well now, that didn't make sense, thought the older sun-haired teen as he tupped over to the sink, turning the cold water knob off. Nope, still buzzing. What in the name of all that is holy was it then?!

The teen turned around, watching the woman talk. She was the buzzing? The teens brow rose before his eyes widened; a dream. Oh what though? The woman who he couldn't place. Yet she seemed so familiar. Someone he knew? Ichigo rubbed at his face as he sat up, looking around his room. Ah, the beginning of a new semester at Karakura High.

Instead, Ichigo exhaled loudly and fell back, his hands cupped behind his head as he sussed through his muddled thoughts. What had that dream been of? Who was that woman and child?

"Ichi-nii! It's time to get up! Hurry or you'll be late," came the shrill call of a young girl's voice from outside his door. Ichigo wrinkled his nose in distaste as he sat up again, shuffling his feet into his slippers next to his bed.

"Coming," he hollered back, running his hand up his shirt to scritch at a particularly itchy spot on his stomach. He... he did not want to see all those upperclassmen and teachers that would say his dyed hair was against school code. It was natural, damnit! But, he stood and shuffled to the bathroom, doing his morning routine before he padded downstairs to the site of a cute brunette in a pink apron. Her hair was pulled into two tiny pigtails, her smile wide as she greeted the older teen.

"Good morning Ichi-nii! Did you sleep well," she asked politely as she shooed the older to a seat. Ichigo nodded lamely. Who was this now? But as she set a bowl of rice and a bowl of miso before him; Ichigo smacked his forehead. Yuzu! How had he forgotten his own sister?!

"I'm starting now," he said before lifting his chopsticks to stab into the rice. The young girl smiled happily as she continued to cook, another girl rounding the corner in a red cap, shorts and a black tee. Her own raven bangs were pinned back with pink flower clips as she seated herself next to Ichigo.

"'Morning," she said simply as Yuzu set the other's breakfast before her.

"Good morning Karin," Yuzu chirped as she absently dodged the bear-hug from their father. Ichigo scoffed, having now finished his breakfast, and readying himself for the task of preparing for school. Yuzu smiled up at her big brother, his eyes squinted as she said, "Do your best, Ichi-nii!"

"Yes! Do you best, fruit of my loins! Go! Go out into the world, today, as a new man," began Isshin as he yanked Ichigo into his arms, "and be the best you can! Oh, Mama, if only you could embrace our son as I do today!" Ichigo blinked. Mama? Speaking of, did he have a mother? Surely he did, and she was just resting before a hard day at work.

But as Isshin continued with his speech, he twisted the teen around to face a large poster of a brunette woman with a kind smile. It hit him. This was Mama. And he felt horrible; for forgetting his mother! About... about how she--

Ichigo successfully yanked himself from the bear's hold, his face flushed from lack of air. He gave the older a nasty glare before stomping up the stairs; ignoring the pitiful wails that sounded too much like a walrus. Damn that man! But, he decided to ignore the wails and dress up into his new uniform.

And once that simple task was complete, he pulled his bag up to his shoulder and tupped once more down the stairs. Isshin was nowhere to be found. Not a good sign. Never. So, cautiously, he padded in his socks, to the foyer; his eyes darted about all corners in alert.

Quietly, he slipped his shoes on before he was ramming out the door and dashing down the streets as he heard Isshin's voice echo, "Papa is so proud!!"

"Kurosaki-san seems very enthusiastic today," noted a girl with long sierra hair and the Karakura girls' uniform. Oh good, so she would know where it was Ichigo was suppose to be going. Eh? So... She knew him them? The teen wondered idly, if this odd memory loss was something to worry about, but brushed it aside as he gave an awkward smile.

"U-uh yeah. He's a bit..." Ichigo scritched the side of his jaw as he looked back in the direction of the Kurosaki Clinic. Yeah, Isshin was a bit. There could be no other way to explain that mass of... of Hair and muscle. But the girl tilted her head, her brows knitted with worry.

"Kurosaki-kun? Is something wrong? You don't seem yourself," the girl said, her voice oozing with concern. It made Ichigo feel horrible, as he nodded lamely, following the girl.

"You see, I'm having these problems. I... I can't remember things. I mean, sorry but I don't know who the heck you are--But I forgot about my own Mother!" The girl, quite suddenly, reached out and grasped the sun-haired teens' hand tightly. Her smile was soft and caring as it calmed Ichigo down greatly.

"Don't worry, Kurosaki-kun! I can help you remember things! I'm really good at that! Oh! My name is Inoue Orihime! But you always call me Inoue!" Orihime giggled, finally releasing the teens' hand as she had made a stern face while explaining how Ichigo should address her. If he didn't feel so pathetic, he would have found it really cute.

"Alright. So just Inoue. Gotcha," he said with a nod. Right, he could do this. With the help of the sweet girl Orhime, he would regain the memories he had lost.

Atop a building four to five metres away sat a man in black. His long vibrant red hair was pulled back into a large tail, and a pair of large sunglasses sat atop his nose. With a grin, he brought a large calloused hand up to press a hidden button on the side of his sunglasses.

"Prototype 0002 is on the move. Request permission to follow?"

* * *

**_-Strawberry & the Soul Reapers-_**

* * *

_'We fear that which we cannot see'_-Vol. 1

* * *

And there is your prolouge! -dies- I worked, and reworked this for like, three hours. I hope this keeps an air of mystery about the story as the last version did. O-Or hopefully better!- Etolie


	2. Starter

**Main Pairing:**GrimmjowxIchigoxUlquiorra (this means all three together! not specifically Grimmjow/Ichigo, nor Ulquiorra/Ichigo)

**Warnings**: M/M, violence, vulgar language, slight fluff and threesome

**Disclaimer:**I do not own BLEACH, nor it's characters. I did not make profit. This is purely fanbased.

**Rating:** M

_A/N:_ So, here is chapter two, in all its' naked glory! This one was a bit harder to write out. -laughs- I guess that's just the way of things, nee? And I'm so happy that the turn-out of the first chapter was so.. so large! So many hits! Thank you kindly for reading! Sadly, the plot has now been smacked around and beaten until it was something completely different.

I saw Speed Racer yesterday(the 17th) and I have to say. Oh man what a great movie! It was so fun and exciting, at some points I was sitting on the edge of my seat and silently cheering Speed on. Which is probably very childish. Shout Outs at the bottom!

* * *

**_-Starter-_**

* * *

The redhaired man bounded from roof to roof, following closely to Prototype 0002. So far, it looked as though the prototype wasn't respondant yet. Which was a damn shame, because it would save he, Prototype 0006, so much time and breath.

_'Renji, stand down. We are sending Kukichi in your place. I repeat, stand down.'_

Renji's eye twitched as he yanked his visard up, already scanning the area for the young Kukichi. No, this was his time to shine! Not that... that girl's! The redhead grumbled, pressing in the hidden button once more the respond with, "Hell no! I have him in sight, Captain! I can take hi--"

_'Renji.'_

The man immediately stiffened, his lips pursed together tightly as he stared out at the floating clouds. His Captain... had spoken. "Yes, Captain," he replied quietly before releasing the button and slumping to his heels. So... if that's how it would be, then oh well. Oh! "My Captain, request permission to lend assisstance to Kukichi?"

There was a long line of pause, which made Renji swallowed with apprehension. _'Request granted. Intercept when ordered.'_Renji grinned, standing straight once more as he rolled his arm over his head to pop the bones in place. Down below, the orange haired teen became a tiny blur, and Renji picked up the pace once more.

"Oi, Rukia. Captain has you on call now. Head to Karakura High. Intercept Prototype 000--"

_'Stop calling him that, Renji! Baldy! Old man!,_' came the sudden reply and screech in his ear piece. It had made the redhead flinch and fall back, his eyes watering with tears of pain. _'He's a normal human, Renji! So you call him by his name, Stupid!'_ Renji's brow twitched as he pushed himself back up.

"I'm not bald, old or stupid, Stupid," the redhead hollered back, his face reddening with anger. How dare the little imp call him bald?! But, at the laughter on the other end, Renji realized he had lost the fight. So, he took each jest and rude comment in stride as he trailed the two teens.

"Rukia, focus. The point is, it's time to act."

Two miles away, a young woman with raven hair and violet eyes sighed. She pressed the phone to her own ear once more to give the affermative to her cohort(of the moment) before bounding in the direction necessary. Her large eyes were, at the moment, narrowed in sadness, her hand settled to the hilt of her sword.

"Hey Renji, it's them," she stated clearly, flitting down to the ground and catching enough air to propel herself in the redhead's direction. They were close now, both darting their senses to lash out at the new intruder. Rukia gave a groan, pressing a hand to her head, which in turn gave the redhead quite the fright.

"Rukia! If it's too much pressure--"

The woman silenced the older with a wave of her hand and a smirk. "Come now. It's just a little whip. Nothing to worry about right?"Renji swallowed, but nodded, instead choosing to follow after the two orange haired teens once more. No, this spiritual pressure was gaining, thickening the air.

* * *

"So, Keigo and Mizuiro are my friends," the sun-haired teen asked Orihime with a confused look. The girl nodded with a cute smile, her hands clasped behind her back as they strolled along to school. "And, Keigo is the loud one. And Mizuiro is the cynical one," he asked again, looking rather perplexed. Why would he hang out with those kinds of people?

Orihime noticed the conflicted look that crossed the older teen's face, and couldn't help but smile and pat his forearm in a concerned manner. "Kurosaki-kun, I once heard that smells can trigger someone's memories! Maybe we can have you sniff them!" Ichigo bopped the girl softly on the head, shaking his own mop of orange. He refused to do something so... so stupid!

Hell, he'd remember on his own if Orihime was gonna make him do that! Before the teen had a chance to rebuttle though, a loud crash and a cloud of smoke filled their vision and lungs. Instinctively, Ichigo reached out the the girl, holding her close as she coughed out the bits of rubble that rushed down her throat.

"Orihime! Are you alright," Ichigo barely managed to holler out over the screams and pained wails of others. The smoke, a whitened grey colour, was not letting up and it made Ichigo hold tighter to the girl. What was this?! Some terrorist attack!? But Karakura was a good, quiet city. There could be no reason for some thing like thi--

"Kurosaki, Ichigo."

Ichigo blinked, his head whipping around to find the owner of the one who had called his name. It wasn't a voice he recognized, so, chances were he shouldn't trust his instincts to follow the voice. Carefully, he began to step back, Orihime in his hold. The girl was shaking and whimpering, clinging like a child(which is what they both are).

So, the older took it upon himself to get his friend somewhere safe, before they were found. "Don't worry, Orihime. I'll protect you," he said firmly, looking around once more to see if there was safe ground. The girl nodded against his chest, her eyes focused on a silhouette that seemed to be coming to them.

"Oh! Kurosaki-kun, look! Help," the girl said happily as she pointed to the now still figure. Ichigo swallowed, knowing full well that that was not help. As quickly as he could, he pushed the girl behind a large cement block that had fallen from the attack on the buildings so close by.

"Who's there," the sun-haired teen called out, sure that Orihime was safe and sound. The figure that Inoue had pointed out earlier made forward, the footsteps echoing in the dulled silence of the aftershock. The sun-haired teen could feel his own heart pounding in his throat, a thin line of sweat running down his jaw as he strained to see the other.

"You've caused us so much trouble, Kurosaki. Now, please come forward and peacefully come with us," came the reply as a washed man with emerald eyes appeared, followed by a large man with no hair and what looked to be plates running through his head. Both looked intimidating, as Ichigo took a step back to shield Inoue.

"What are you talking about?! Who are you?!" The shorter(though still rather tall) one sighed, pressing his hand to his forehead, as if to dispel some dort of annoyance. It made Ichigo glare at the bastard, ready to get into a fight, if needed.

"Yammi, please retrieve Kurosaki," the shorter said to Yammi. The large one grinned, rushing forward with his arm drawn back for a punch.

"Kurosaki-kun!," Orihime shouted from her shield, her eyes wide as rather suddenly, two more people appeared. These two wore black traditional-style clothes; the woman was dainty with raven hair as the man was tall and rough looking, with a wild mane of red pulled back to reveal tribal tattooes.

The redhead unsheathed his word, bringing it to block Yammi's attack as he hollered, Rukia! Get 0002 and the girl out of here--"

"is name's Ichigo, Idiot,"came the rough reply as the woman grabbed Orihime's arm softly. Ichigo glanced back at the two, a worried look crossing his features as he immediately set to remove the stranger from his friend's person. "et her go,"Ichigo hollered as he reached to yank Orihime to him.

Though, as his arm was outstretched, a deathly pale hand caught his wrist, making the sun-haired teen wail out and crumple to his knees. The other man in white was looking down at him with passive eyes, tugging him back up and to him as he tapped at the air. Instantly, the area ripped open to reveal a tunnel of complete darkness.

It made Ichigo squirm and try to pull away. "ammi, we leave now."Yammi gave a roar of approval, smacking the redhead back to land into a building, billows of smoke puffing around the fallen form. Why was this happening, was all the teen could think as he was forcefully tugged into the tunnel, watching with fearful eyes as the sight of Orihime and the woman became nothing.

* * *

**_-Starter-_**

* * *

Shout Outs:

Amethyst Ichigo: Yeah. No. Don't threaten me, because even if you're just joking, it's still rude and well, I do have a life. Though I feel this time, this plot's a bit more... well it has more substance than the last one did so hopefully I won't give this one up!

benihime.chan: Thank you! I hope you enjoy!

Sennyo-chan: Yes. It's gone through some major changes. But I like this one more than the old one, so I hope you'll enjoy this new version as well!

Demion69: No... It's completely different now. I wanted something a bit more... not as gay? -laughs- Well, that's all I can think right now. With the last version, I just went along with it until I couldn't just wing it. With this one, everything's planned out!


End file.
